plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sticker Pack
Sticker Packs are items in the Garden Warfare series. They are purchased from the Sticker Shop using the Coins the player has earned. Some sticker packs are exclusive to one game in the series, while there are sticker packs that share the same function in both games. Items found in sticker packs include Customization items, Spawnable Plants, Spawnable Zombies, Build-a-Bots, Plant Pots, taunts and new character pieces. Similar Sticker Packs in both games Sticker Packs including only Consumables Garden Warfare: Reinforcements Pack; costs 1000 coins Garden Warfare 2: Minions Booster Pack; costs 2500 coins Sticker Packs with a 100% Chance of Uncommon items Garden Warfare: Super Duper Pack; costs 5000 coins Garden Warfare 2: Helpful Fun Pack; costs 7500 coins Sticker Packs with a Chance of Rare or Super Rare items Garden Warfare: Crazy Pack; costs 10,000 coins Garden Warfare 2: Extraordinary Pack; costs 20,000 coins Sticker Packs with the best chance of Super Rare items Garden Warfare: Supremium Pack, Incredi-Plant Pack, Vengeful Zomboss Pack; costs 20,000 Coins Garden Warfare 2: Wondrous Pack of Greatness, costs 35,000 Coins (has a chance of a legendary character piece) Sticker Packs with a 100% Chance of a Rare or Super Rare character piece Garden Warfare: Spectacular Character Pack; costs 40,000 coins Garden Warfare 2: Phenomenal Character Pack; costs 75,000 coins Game Exclusive Sticker Packs Exclusive to Garden Warfare Level Up packs, Cheetos Character Packs (Chester Chomper and Dr. Chester packs), Berry Shooter and Citrus Cactus Packs, Plasma Pea Pack: no costs Zomboss Down Pack: 20,000 Coins Bling Pack: 30,000 Coins Legends of the Lawn Pack: 30,000 coins Turkey Attack Pack: Contains 10 Turkey Browncoats Exclusive to Garden Warfare 2 Limited Time Packs Infinity Pack: 200,000 coins (has a chance of Party Character pieces) Character Fun/Brainz Pack: 60,000 coins (has items or variant pieces exclusive to the character on the front of the pack) Z7 Imp Pack: Contains the Z7 Imp's character pieces. Unicorn Chomper Pack: Contains the Rainbow Warp and the Unicorn Chomper's character pieces Century Pack: Contains hats from Garden Warfare. Community Challenge packs: Gives items to players who participated in the community challenge. Mystery Portal Pack: Contains either 1, 2 or 3 items, depending on the chest, and may contain a Gnome Key. EA Access Packs: 500,000 coins. Available only for players who play with EA Access. Contains Nec' Rose and Commando Corn, or Captain Squack and Scallywag Imp, depending on what side the player chose. Boss Hunt: Plant Reinforcements: A pack that was distributed to players that would aid them in plant boss hunts. The pack contained 9 consumables for the plants side for only 25,000 coins. Boss Hunt: Zombie Reinforcements: The same as the prior pack but for zombies. Wacky Weapons Pack: A pack that contained 9 weapon skins. 25,000 coins. Fresh Organics Pack: A pack that contained 9 plant organics. Costed 25,000 coins. Lawn of Doom Pack 40,000 coins. A pack that contains 5 Halloween items. Feastivus Pack 40,000 coins. A pack that contains 5 Christmas items. Scare Pack Free. A pack that contains 5 Halloween consumables. Springing Pack 40,000 coins. A pack that contains 5 Easter consumables. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' MinionsBoosterPack.jpg|Minions Booster Pack Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 items